


I’m “Me” When I’m With You

by SummerDaze83



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Hugh Jackman - Fandom, Josh Brolin - Fandom, Ryan Reynolds - Fandom, Wolverine - Fandom, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDaze83/pseuds/SummerDaze83
Summary: Ryan feels like he can be himself around Hugh- he makes him feel things he’s never felt before; they’re meant to be together. Now he just needs Hugh to realise it too.





	1. From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around real life events, such as tweets and TV appearances that actually happened.  
> The rest is FICTION - yes I know these 2 men are happily married in real life, but who doesn’t love abit of Hugh and Ryan??  
> It begins in May 2018 after Ryan and Hugh took that photo of them together at Hugh’s coffee shop.
> 
> More chapters to come if you guys like it ❤️

_I shouldn't be doing this._

The thought buzzed through Ryan's head like an alarm. Really, he probably shouldn't be doing this; he has a wife and a family at home who he loves.  
He really does love them...but _fuck_ , in reality there is nowhere else he'd rather be than where he is right now- on his knees between Hugh's legs, teasing his cock with his tongue, Hugh's dominant hand at the back of his head pushing it deeper into his mouth.

And as much as he loves his family, Ryan has never quite felt for anyone the way he feels about Hugh....his growls of approval as Ryan swipes his tongue across the tip of his impressive length make Ryan feel complete, in some kind of way he hasn't experienced before.

He's not sure if Hugh has the same _feelings_  as him; Hugh is obviously attracted to Ryan or he wouldn't be here, and they're good mates first and foremost...but perhaps he doesn't have the same pull, deep within his soul, that Ryan feels when he's with Hugh.

 _But he’s here..._  
Hugh's hand continued to tug on Ryan's hair, pulling him in...  
_He's here with me_... and that had to be enough for now.

Ryan has never actually been with a man before, he's not actually interested in any besides the one he has in his mouth; something about doing this with Hugh just _feels_ right. They hadn't actually done _it_ ; this, today- here in the back of Hugh's New York coffee shop after all the staff had gone  and the doors were locked- is the first time they'd been together... _like this._

Ryan's the one who had done all the chasing. Ever since they had worked together on _X-Men Origins:Wolverine_ , Ryan had been in awe of Hugh; he was the nicest guy he had ever met (everyone in Hollywood thinks this about Hugh) but not in a boring Mr Nice Guy way- more in a naughty, cheeky, own-the-room kind of way.

He was so amazingly handsome, completely ripped, with the most gorgeous hazel eyes he had ever seen....Ryan had never noticed details like this about a man before- _what's happening to me?_

They had built up a strong friendship in all those years since that first time working together, and not just the two of them , but their families had become close with each other too. They saw each other a lot in private, meeting for dinner and drinks in locations where they wouldn't be mobbed by adoring fans.  
The more time passed, the more Ryan realised that he didn't feel about Hugh how he felt about his other friends. He found his stomach lurching and his heart beating faster when Hugh put a friendly arm around him or gave him a goodbye hug.

Ryan had wanted this for a long time and had felt like there were times when Hugh had looked directly into his eyes, as if he could read his thoughts, that he might have wanted it too.

There was that time when it was arranged for Ryan to interview Hugh for his upcoming movie, _Eddie the Eagle_. He was so nervous, partly because he'd never interviewed anyone before but mainly because he was interviewing Hugh. He'd hoped his feelings wouldn't be obvious to the millions who would watch the interview; he put on his best Deadpool persona in the hope that the sarcasm, quick-wit and confidence that role brings out in him would cover up what he was actually feeling.  
Because what he was actually feeling was the realisation of his _need_ for Hugh- the man sitting in front of him was what he wanted.

He wanted to feel Hugh's lips against his, he wanted to wrap his hand around his waist and pull him as close to him as humanly possible...to feel the heat of his body against his. But at this moment, in this interview, he used all the bravado he could summon to hide these thoughts, hoping he hadn't given himself away when he had joked that Hugh was "fucking gorgeous", searching Hugh's face for any indication of what he thought of that under the laugh he gave.  
Because _Fuck me_ , Ryan had thought in that moment, _you really **are** fucking gorgeous._

The minutes after that interview was the closest they had come to anything intimate happening between them, while the camera men had their backs to them, Hugh had thanked Ryan for the interview and lent in to give him a hug. Something had taken over Ryan in that moment; he turned his face so that his lips brushed over Hugh's for the briefest of seconds. Hugh immediately pulled his head back as a spontaneous reaction and looked directly into Ryan's eyes.

 _Fuck what did I just do?_  
But instead of saying anything, trying to brush it off, Ryan just returned Hugh's stare, looking directly back at him, into those hazel eyes he loves so much. The look on Ryan's face told Hugh something; _that wasn't an accident_... _I'm yours if you want me._  
Hugh gave a silent nod, as if he had understood. He then turned, said his goodbyes to the camera crew who were still busy packing away and he was gone, leaving Ryan frozen to the spot, his stomach doing flips and his head spinning.

Since then, that day had hung in the air between them but no words were spoken about it. Ryan didn't want to push it, or rather push _him_ away. He was sure there were some stolen moments between them; their hands brushing each others, not at all by accident- their eyes meeting across the dinner table, which made Ryan feel like it was just the 2 of them alone together in a room full of people.

The weeks that had lead to where the two men were now- Ryan swallowing Hugh's length entirely, Hugh thrusting his hips forward in response- had been intense, to say the least.

The public banter between the 2 men had always been there- tagging each other in funny photos, or Ryan responding to one of Hugh's tweets with a sarcastic comment- he is Deadpool, after all- it's like the fans expect it of him.

But it was on Hugh's wedding anniversary that Ryan had panicked that he may have gone too far. He had re-tweeted a sweet anniversary message Hugh had written for his wife with the caption; _I gave this 3 months. Tops. I was wrong._

Ryan had meant it as a joke...well, sort of. He couldn't deny that deep down he was jealous and frustrated, and this was his way of showing it. Jealous of the wife that seemed to own Hugh's heart, and frustrated...frustrated that things hadn't progressed with Hugh in the way he'd thought possible.  
As soon as he'd sent the tweet, his phone pinged: _what's that all about, man??_ Hugh's text read.

 _Fuck_. Hugh obviously didn't see it as a joke, but hang on a minute _there must be a reason why._ If Hugh hadn't felt anything for him, he wouldn't have taken it any other way than a light-hearted poke from a mate. But he had obviously touched a nerve. Hugh knows Ryan, after all; he knows Ryan has no filter and makes a joke about pretty much everything.  
So Ryan's reply pinged back, simply; _You_.

Since that exchange, Ryan had thrown himself head first into promo for Deadpool 2. The banter continued between Ryan and Hugh publicly, but they hadn't been in touch in private...and Ryan missed him.  Hugh had appeared on Good Morning America and joked that Ryan should back off; " _it's not sexy"._

Ryan felt like he'd taken a blow to the stomach as he watched it. He had been going all out to get Hugh's attention since the Twitter incident and their text exchange, trying to soften the mood between them by liking all of Hugh's tweets and talking about him in nearly every promo interview he did; it was no secret that Ryan wanted Hugh to reprise his role as Wolverine so they could face off onscreen together again.  
_Holy shit_ , the thought of working so closely with Hugh again did something to Ryan, he felt a twitch in his pants when he thought of it...but it seemed like the prospect was slipping through his fingers, thanks to his stupid need to be what everyone thought he was: The Merc with the Mouth.  
But Hugh sees through all that, or at least he did; he sees the vulnerability Ryan has beneath the surface, he sees beyond the chat and cares about who he really is...the thought of losing that made Ryan feel sick to the stomach.

The morning of the coffee shop meeting, Ryan decided he had to do something, he couldn't let any more time pass before seeing Hugh, or speaking to him, or....anything; _I just need to be near him._  
So he decided to text him that morning;  
_Hey, HJ_ (Ryan always called Hugh 'HJ' in private) _long time no see...I saw your interview on GMA- ouch!_  
He hit send and it wasn't long before the reply pinged through:  
_Hey Double R_ (Hugh was the only one who called him this and Ryan loved it), _it was a joke- you know all about those, right??_  
**Touché.**

That afternoon Ryan went along to Hugh's coffee shop to meet him. Everyone was excited to see the 2 of them together; fans asked for selfies, the press turned up and the 2 of them spent the afternoon posing for photos together, arm in arm. The feeling of of having Hugh's arms around him again was like heaven to Ryan; he felt a shiver pass through him as Hugh's hand moved across his back. They were the same height so every time they turned to face each other they were looking into each other's eyes, an unspoken understanding passing between them; _wait until everyone has gone._  
Finally the press, fans and staff had all filtered out and Hugh locked the door behind them, Ryan watching him intently. Hugh turned and walked through the coffee shop and into the staff room, calling behind him to Ryan who was following him closely; "That went well... thanks for stopping by man, it's good press for the shop."

 _His voice,_ Ryan thought as he followed him through to the back- he hadn't realised just how much he had missed hearing Hugh's voice in person. Hugh turned on his heels to face Ryan and faltered abit when he realised how close Ryan was to him. They stood tantalisingly close, their bodies almost touching;  
_Carpe Diem._

Ryan leant in and put his lips tentatively on Hugh's. He pulled back ever so slightly before kissing him again, taking Hugh's bottom lip sensually between his, giving it a little tug before pulling away and looking Hugh directly in the eyes. He ran his hand slowly through Hugh's hair-  
"Ryan, I'm not sure about-" _Jesus Christ_!  
Ryan had dropped his hand and was pushing it against Hugh's cock through his jeans.  The bulge was growing which gave Ryan the encouragement to kiss him again, this time pushing his tongue into Hugh's mouth. Hugh's mouth opened in response and he stroked his tongue around Ryan's, which made Ryan groan.  
"Don't fight it HJ" Ryan pleaded into his mouth.  The hand still resting on Hugh's cock could feel that it was now completely hard, which is just the response he was hoping for.  This feeling did something to Ryan's own cock and he had to put more strength into his weakened legs.

Hugh didn't fight it.

Ryan leant in once more and placed another kiss on Hugh's lips before seizing the moment- _carpe diem_ \- he moved both of his hands onto Hugh's belt and began to slowly undo it. All the time his gaze did not leave Hugh's, the 2 men staring intensely into each other's eyes.  Ryan was searching Hugh's face for clues as to what he was thinking- _is he going to stop me?_ It would be Hugh who would dictate what happened next as Ryan knew exactly what he wanted in his own mind....he'd always known.

Ryan started working at the buttons on Hugh's jeans before hooking his fingers into the waist band and tugging them down along with his boxers.  The impressive size of Hugh shocked him for a second- Ryan had never been intimate with a man in this way before and he was nervous he was going to do something wrong. He dropped to his knees, put his mouth to the tip of Hugh's cock and looked up, the expression on his face checking that this was ok. He was waiting for permission.  
Hugh looked directly down at him and spoke, his voice a little breathless and deeper than before, "Ok Double R, ok."

That was all the encouragement Ryan needed, he ran his tongue along the shaft before taking the tip in his mouth, swiping his tongue across it and savouring the pre-cum. Hugh's hand moved to the back of Ryan's head, thrusting his hips forward and pushing deeper into his mouth.  
Ryan may not have done this before but he was obviously doing something right- earning a deep growl of approval from Hugh. This was like music to Ryan's ears and he went for it, swallowing Hugh's length completely.  
"Agh, fuck!" Hughs words were deep and quiet, sounding more like a growl as he fell back onto the sofa behind him, his dick briefly leaving Ryan's mouth as Ryan chased after it with a needy whine. Ryan was a little startled when Hugh regained his grip on his hair, yanking his head back slightly so that he was looking up at him. Hugh leaned forward from his seated position on the sofa and looked directly into his eyes once more, "Get 'em off" he demanded as his eyes flickered down to Ryan's jeans.   
Ryan didn't need telling twice- he scrambled to his feet and fumbled with the button and zip, almost trying to do it too quickly.  He hesitated for the slightest of moments- his Deadpool bravado was long gone now and he was nervous- before tugging his jeans and boxers down. Hugh looked him up and down and Ryan could have sworn he licked his lips. He dropped back down to his knees between Hugh's open legs and Hugh leant forward, gripped the bottom of Ryan's coat and t-shirt and pulled them up over his head in one swift movement. "Better", he nodded in approval, a smile creeping across his lips as he leant further down, wrapped his hand around Ryan's cock and started to stroke back and forth.

Ryan gasped and moaned, louder than he'd meant to. He couldn't quite believe that what he'd imagined in his head was actually happening and it was all he could do to stop himself from coming right there on the spot. As Hugh's thumb swiped so expertly over the tip of his cock, a brief thought flickered through Ryan’s head _I wonder if he's done this before._ He was filled with irrational jealousy - he hoped he was the first man Hugh had been like this with- he wanted to be special.

All his thoughts were pushed from his mind in an instant, as Hugh guided Ryan's head back down towards his hard shaft, while still gripping Ryan's length in his hand, working it back and forth. Ryan dipped his head to the side and ran his tongue over Hugh's balls before running it up his length and taking it back in his mouth.  
His head moved up and down, occasionally pushing the tip into his throat. But _fuck_ it was so hard to keep the strength in his legs with Hugh's hand wrapped around his cock, working it the way he was. He had reached breaking point and buckled, his dick pulsing and spurting in Hugh's hand. "Oh God, Hugh!" he almost screamed. Hugh patted him on the back as he came, as a master would his pet when it did something he approved of.

When he'd regained his composure he looked at Hugh; "your turn" he said with promise in his voice. Hugh relaxed back against the sofa, his head resting back and his arms stretched out either side of him. He opened his legs wider, surrendering to what Ryan wanted to do to him.  
Ryan cupped Hugh's balls in his hand and teased them with his fingers as he gripped his cock tightly with his lips. He moved his head up and down urgently; desperately sucking and licking with the occasional soft nip, which roused groans of approval from Hugh. It all became too much and Hugh let out a low guttural growl, from deep within the pit of his stomach. He looked down to Ryan as he came and seeing his cum fill Ryan's mouth completely only made it hotter, and the orgasm more intense. Ryan saw Hugh looking down at him and swallowed, purposely making a noise and licking his lips as he did so.

As Hugh came down from his high, both of them breathless, Ryan manoeuvred himself upwards so that his head was resting on Hugh's chest and he could feel Hugh's wet cock against his stomach. As Hugh's hand rested on the side of his face, stroking it with his thumb, Ryan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; he felt an all-consuming contentment that he'd never felt before. For the first time he allowed himself to think about what this could actually _mean_...he knew what it meant to him but he wanted.... _needed_ some indication of what Hugh was feeling.

Bolstered by what had just happened between them, Ryan lifted his head, once again looking into those irresistible hazel eyes;  
"Next time I need to feel you inside me HJ." The thought of it made his stomach do a somersault.  
He couldn't risk going back to being just friends, he didn't know how.... "I need this to be how we are together from now on....me and you, like this."

Hugh met his gaze and gave a little smirk, lifting one eyebrow- as much as he wanted to give himself over to Ryan completely, he didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep; life was complicated enough. He leant forward and softly pressed his lips to Ryan's- "Ok Double R, lets give it a go- from now on."

Ryan moved his head back down to rest on Hugh's chest- that was good enough for him, for now- he wasn't going to push him too much, not yet.

  
_He's here....he's here with me_...


	2. Kiss Me Through The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter- a little tease before the big moment 😉

Check your Instagram later.

A smile crept across Ryan's face as he read the text from Hugh.  It had been a couple of days since their encounter at the coffee shop and their busy schedules meant that they hadn't had a chance to see each other since, only exchanging the odd text asking how the other was and what they were doing.

Ryan immediately checked his Instagram and as he did so his phone pinged with another text: I said later.  Hugh knew him too well; he knows when it comes to him Ryan has no restraint.

Finally Ryan's phone buzzed and his stomach fluttered when he saw that Hugh had tagged him in an Instagram post.His heart was racing as he watched the video of Hugh feigning reluctance while reviewing Deadpool 2, calling it "a work of genius."He tapped out a message:

Buzzing that you like it HJ, I told you that I'd get you in it one way or another.

Immediately followed by another:

And you're looking fucking sexy, btw!

This was new territory- the 2 men had only ever sent messages asking how the other was, a joke or a sarcastic comment here and there.

Maybe it was risky sending texts like this but Ryan couldn't help it; sucking Hugh's cock was all he could think about since he'd done it a couple of days ago.When he closed his eyes he could almost _feel_ what it was like when Hugh's hand was wrapped around him...and he needed more.

Ryan was almost buzzing with anticipation when his phone beeped again:

Haha yes and thanks for all the jokes about me, Double R.It's great man, you should be proud. 

 Followed swiftly by:

 And I'm not sure about sexy, I'd just woken up. Are you around this week- maybe we can continue where we left off??

  _Fuck me_ \- Ryan couldn't quite believe what he was reading; he had been worried that Hugh would panic and back off after what had happened between them. Ryan had waited so long to get to this point he didn't want to do anything to scare Hugh off.

He wanted to feel Hugh's warm lips against his again, he wanted to feel the weight of his body on top of him- he wanted Hugh to take him right there and then.  Ryan couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like to have Hugh inside him; the thought gave him a rush of nervous excitement- he'd never wanted anything more...

 Then Ryan remembered where he was:

 I wish- it's all I've been thinking about.I'm at the airport- about to fly to Japan for a couple of days for this fucking promo tour!!

 

Prior to recent events, the prospect of a world tour to promote the movie was exciting, he was lucky to be in the position he was in and he knew it. But now...now it just felt like it was getting in the way of where he really wanted to be and with whom.  If only Hugh would give in and work with him again the next promo tour would be a lot more fun....

 Ryan needed to make sure Hugh knew that he would rather be wherever he was:

Do you know all the ways I want you HJ?? As soon as I'm back I need us to be together- properly.

 

Hugh’s response was immediate: 

Don't worry Double R, we will be. Let me know once you're alone at your hotel and I'll talk you through all the ways _I_ want _you_.

 

Ryan felt like electricity was flowing through his veins- he tapped out one last text:

Can't fucking wait xx

before pulling himself together and catching his flight.

 

Once he had arrived in Japan, Ryan was thrown straight into a whirlwind of promo interviews- he wasn't quite sure where he was half the time as jet lag took it's toll.

He had 5 minutes to himself between interviews so he took a selfie with Tokyo's skyline in the background and posted it on Instagram.Within a few minutes the photo had over 100,000 likes- but there was only one that Ryan cared about; he couldn't hide his delight when he saw Hugh's name and his mind went back to the last text Hugh sent him.His stomach flipped once more and he could feel the arousal of his dick in his pants.

 

_Just get through the next few hours_ , Ryan told himself as he tried to push images of Hugh from his mind so he could continue to work.  He went back to doing interviews and posted another photo of himself, this time with Josh, who had made the trip with him.  Ryan felt his phone vibrate as soon as he'd put it back in his pocket:

I didn't know Brolin went with you. Some company for you I guess...

 

Ryan was a little taken aback- was that jealousy? He couldn't help but feel pleased by it-

I thought I'd mentioned it- he's company but he's not you- nobody is. Counting down the minutes until I'm at the hotel xx

 

Ryan just about made it through the day and he was shattered- the interviews were done, Josh had flown back to The States to be with his family and finally...finally Ryan was alone.As he closed the door to his hotel room he leant back against it and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply- the silence was bliss.He'd been waiting for this all day.

He kicked off his shoes, pulled his phone out of his pocket and sat on the edge of his bed. As he scrolled down to HJ in his contacts list he could feel his heart beating faster and those damn butterflies were in his stomach again. 

 

It rang for what felt like forever:

"Hello." Ryan finally heard his voice, the only _him_ there was in Ryan's eyes.

"Hey HJ." He tried to keep calm but his voice was raspy, the relief and excitement obvious.

 

"Is Brolin still with you?" Hugh's voice was deep and rough, as if he'd just woken up.

Ryan tried to work out what time it was in New York but his mind wouldn't think straight- the overwhelming tiredness was catching up with him and Hugh's words wrong-footed him.

 

"What? No, no of course not.  He's flown back home...he's a friend, nothing else. I've been thinking about you all day." 

Hugh exhaled loudly, his body audibly relaxed;

"Ok, Double R.  So you think about me a lot?"  This was a leading question and Hugh knew it.  He'd known how Ryan felt about him for a long time and as much as he'd wanted him, a mixture of guilt and fear had stopped him.  That night in the coffee shop he had allowed  himself to surrender to Ryan, and not just physically; he had allowed himself to open up to the idea of _being_ with Ryan.

 

"All the fucking time. Every time I said your name in an interview I was thinking about my lips being wrapped around your dick."  Ryan heard shuffling and pictured Hugh relaxing back in the reclining chair in his office, his own safe haven within his busy family home.

 

"Unzip your jeans Ryan, get your cock out and get on all fours."  There was command in Hugh's voice and Ryan loved it; his cock was already rock hard and it was a relief to be free of his restrictive clothes as he undid his jeans and pushed them down, kicking them off along with his boxers. He got on all fours on the hotel bed.

"If I was there I'd be behind you, on top of you" Hugh continued, "I'd wrap my hand around your cock and slip my finger into your arse.  Do it now, imagine it's me." 

Ryan groaned in response, his hard shaft throbbing with need; he took his own dick in his hand and began to stroke back and forth.  He repositioned himself to lean on his elbow, moved his legs further apart and brought his knees up towards his chest.  Using his free hand, he slipped his finger into his anus...the sensation was like nothing he'd felt before, this was a first for him.  Hugh's deep voice over the phone, the things he was saying to him- this was one of Ryan's wildest fantasies that he never imagined would come true.  He let out a loud gasp and tried not to be too loud as he wheezed down the line- " _Fuck_ , HJ."

 

Ryan was right- at the other end of the line Hugh was relaxed back in his office chair; he had his own cock in his hand and was becoming increasingly excited himself as he continued to tease Ryan: "Now I'd kiss you on the back of your neck and replace my finger with my dick.  I'd fuck you deep Ryan, I'd have you begging for mercy...I'd own you." Hugh's words were becoming more of a pant as he imagined taking Ryan right there and then.

 

"You do own me!" Ryan tried to control his voice but it was becoming impossible. He pushed his finger in deeper as he imagined Hugh's cock inside of him, while continuing to pump his own: "I want it HJ, I want more."

 

"Now I'd pump my cock hard and fast into you and feel your tight skin wrapped around it" Hugh breathed down the line. Ryan began to pump his finger in and out of his arse hole as he imagined Hugh thrusting deep into him, controlling him.  This sensation, Hugh's deep breathless voice and his own hand stroking his cock was all it took for Ryan to have an intense orgasm, which made him want to scream so loudly he had to bite his lip to stop himself.  As his cock pulsed and spurted into his hand, he let out a strangled whine and exhaled, " _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Hugh", before collapsing forwards onto the bed in a state of euphoria.

 

At the other end of the line, the thought of what Ryan was doing under his command sent Hugh over the edge and he came hard, "That's good Double R, you've been good," he growled as he came, trying to maintain control in his voice. "I don't know what you're doing to me Ryan!"

 

"Hopefully the same as what you're doing to me" Ryan replied hopefully as he caught his breath, "I want you Hugh...I don't just want you, I _need_ you....you're like a drug." 

_Oh shut up_  Ryan told himself as he immediately worried he'd said too much...but he couldn't shut up, he rolled over to lay on his back;

"You're always on my mind, I just want to be laying in your arms right now." Ryan was never this open, honest and serious with anyone else- he loved not having to constantly crack jokes.

 

There was silence for what felt like forever before Hugh replied, "I'm not sure where this can go Double R..." Ryan felt his heart drop before Hugh continued "but I want to see...I love the feeling of having you in my arms, you make me happy....and what happened between us in the coffee shop, well I won't lie, it's the best fucking orgasm I've had for a long time!"

 

A smile crept across Ryan's lips and he couldn't hide the delight in his voice,"When I see you let's see if you can have the best fucking orgasm you've _ever_ had."

His words were laced with lust and desire- Ryan needed to be the best in Hugh's eyes, both sexually and otherwise. He felt his spent dick twitch at the thoughts racing through his mind.

 

"Sounds like a promise....when are you back?" Hugh's voice interrupted Ryan's thoughts.

 

"2...yeh, 2 days" Ryan yawned down the line as he felt the tiredness wash over him once more.

 

"Ok man, 2 days and you're _mine_ , properly mine...now get some sleep."

 

Ryan closed his eyes and, with thoughts of what was to come drifting through his head, had the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time.


End file.
